CORAZON COBARDE
by Patito Fanfics Romance
Summary: "Dentro de mi corazón cobarde aún intento apagar la llama del odio que una vez motivaste. Pero el fuego del amor lo consume todo, no me queda más que vivir con el tormento de haber arruinado nuestro mundo". Un amor que terminó mal, dos corazones que no se han perdonado.
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo los uso para recrear mis más locas fantasías

* * *

**CORAZÓN COBARDE**

* * *

**Introducción**

...

_"Yo podía perdonarte que tengas miedo pero no que seas cobarde"_

.

.

.

A los 17 años aprendí que la vida real, no es como los libros de Jane Austen,

el héroe no corre tras la doncella.

Prefiere la cómoda cobardía que le ofrece su humanidad de carne y hueso,

aun cuando se le necesite.

Porque en realidad no es un héroe, tal vez ni siquiera sea el protagonista de la historia,

sino sólo un personaje sobrevalorado. Un bufón que se quiso vestir de príncipe.

Yo no me quedé a esperar que el bufón se convierta en mi salvador,

los hombres gusano no se hacen mariposas, ni siquiera polillas.

Se quedan gusanos para siempre.

* * *

Hola amigas, llevo escribiendo y reescribiendo esta historia desde hace bastante tiempo. Será corta, no mas de 10 capítulos y habrá mucho rencor, arrepentimiento y dolor. Si se embarcan a leer, les estaré agradecida.

PATITO


	2. Capítulo 1

**CORAZÓN COBARDE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**.**

_"El dolor de una decepción es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de ilusión imaginada"_

.

EL camino hacia Forks sigue tan verde como siempre, parece que nada ha cambiado, sin embargo en estos seis años fuera, puedo intuir que nada es igual a cómo lo dejé. Un día me fui de aquí casi huyendo, después de haber cometido el peor error de mi vida. Pero ese error no fue embarazarme, la equivocación que cometí fue confiar y entregarme a alguien que con su inmadurez, me demostró que aquellas palabras bonitas que me decía al oído, eran sólo cuentos para llevarme a la cama.

Sé que sigue odiándome, por lo que me han dicho. No me importa su rencor, yo tomé la decisión de resolver el problema a mí manera, quizás apresuradamente… ¡Por dios tenía 17 años! ¿Qué se puede pedir a una niña? Hice lo que tenía que hacer, con o sin el apoyo de Edward, puse fin al problema y continué con mi vida.

Las románticas dirán que soy un monstruo, he leído cientos de páginas y testimonios de mujeres que optaron por la maternidad… yo no. Yo quería más del mundo. Tenía sueños, metas que cumplir. No quise ser una estadística más de madres adolescentes.

_"Ódiame Edward Cullen, ódiame porque vas a tener que soportarme mientras investigo en tu escuela. Aborréceme, maldíceme, despréciame, no me importa. Al menos yo no fui cobarde aquella vez. No me escondí, no evadí el problema."_

…

Varios años atrás…

_—Son dos rayitas Edward— dije con lágrimas en los ojos mientras esperaba que me abrazara._

_— ¿Eso quiere decir…?_

_—Estoy embarazada… vamos… vamos a tener un bebé— sólo la idea de ser madre me aterraba. Por lo que sé, parir es doloroso. Y mi vientre va a crecer, mis padres se van a dar cuenta… ¡Y van a matarme! Estoy segura que mi madre vendrá de Jacksonville apenas se entere. Y papá perseguirá a Edward con su escopeta._

_—No es posible…_

_—Hicimos el amor ¡Claro que es posible!_

_—Pero me protegí, usé preservativo._

_—Al final… quizás, quizás…— me eché a llorar. Era cierto, usamos preservativo pero en un inicio no… no era la primera vez que teníamos intimidad, él nunca había terminado dentro de mí. Para eso habíamos comprado el preservativo para que acabara en mi interior. ¿Estaría roto? O tal vez, sólo tal vez algunos espermatozoides lograron colarse antes de que se ponga el condón. ¿Cómo saberlo?_

_—¿Qué vamos a hacer Bella?— suspiró._

_—¿Qué?— me separé de él para mirarlo a los ojos._

_—Que no sé qué debemos hacer— su mirada estaba dilatada, estaba aterrado._

_—No lo sé…_

_—Mi padre va a decepcionarse de mí— suspiró. –Y, estoy… estoy esperando la beca de la universidad de Seattle— se llevó las manos al cabello._

_—Yo también tengo planes ¿Lo olvidas?— dije a manera de reproche._

_—¿Es mío verdad?— preguntó. Me le quedé mirando como si no lo conociera._

_— ¿Qué?— dije temblando. No sabía si de rabia o nervios._

_—Sólo es una pregunta, lo siento._

_—No tengo que responder a eso ¡Imbécil!— me levanté para mirarlo. —Sólo di que no quieres hacerte cargo… es más fácil— caminé hacia mi camioneta, había ido a verlo a su casa. _

_— ¡Bella!— escuché su voz que me llamaba pero no vino por mí. _

_No salió a detenerme, no encontré el apoyo que buscaba ni me llamó aquel día. Fue una de las noches más espantosas en mi vida. Las tinieblas alcanzaron mi herido corazón, desesperada, ansiosa y con un profundo sentimiento de soledad y reproche, decidí que debía resolverlo sea como fuere._

_Al día siguiente muy temprano le llamé a mamá y luego de haber conversado largo y tendido, intentando ser lo más madura posible, decidió venir en mi ayuda. Evité por todos los medios a Edward, no contesté sus míseras dos llamadas, sólo le escribí un mensaje diciendo que no me molestara._

_Lo importante para mí, era que mi padre no lo supiera. Eso quería evitarlo a toda costa. No iba a decepcionarlo, yo vine a Forks para hacerle compañía estos dos últimos años, no imaginaba que sería tan tonta para embarazarme._

_Me encontré con Renée en Port Ángeles ese mismo día y tras una larga noche de conversación decidí acompañarla a una clínica para darle fin al problema. _

.

—Ya llegamos, reservé un par de habitaciones pero sólo por un día ¿Cree que podamos conseguir una pensión?— preguntó Mike. Nos habían designado para trabajar juntos en la revista.

—Claro que podemos, yo conozco varias, deja que nos instalemos.

— ¿Tu padre no vive aquí?— preguntó.

—Sí, pero se casó hace dos años, no pienso pedirle alojamiento, no sería correcto, además la señora esa tiene dos hijos, su casa debe estar llena.

—Ok, también tengo un padre con otra familia, prefería dormir en la calle— me sonrió.

Algo bueno que tenía Mike es que no hablaba mucho y me comprendía lo que le decía sin necesidad de volver a explicarle las cosas. Me agradaba, porque sus atenciones conmigo eran sinceras. Al principio creí que quería algo más que mi amistad pero luego me di cuenta que él es así de amable con todo el mundo.

Luego de encontrar el lugar que había reservado nos pusimos a trabajar en el asunto. El problema era el siguiente. Un escándalo por extraños embarazos adolescentes envolvía la secundaria.

—Vamos a tener un problema aquí Mike— empecé mi confesión.

—¿Problema?

—Yo no fui honesta con el director de la revista, me designaron a mí porque creyeron que al haber nacido en este pueblo podría tener alguna ventaja pero estaban en un error.

—¿No es así? ¿Pasó algo que no sabemos?

—¡Exactamente!

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? A mí no me importa, si gustas yo puedo hacer las entrevistas…

—Si quiero hablarlo, ahora estoy preparada.

—Escucho.

—Tenía 17 años y quedé embarazada de mi novio pero él no me respondió como yo esperaba.

—¿Qué hiciste con el bebé?

—Resolví el problema, no quiero entrar en detalles, el punto es que aquel idiota que me falló, es ahora el director de la escuela que vamos a investigar— Mike soltó un silbido de sorpresa.

—¿Crees que se oponga a las entrevistas? ¿Ustedes terminaron mal?

—Él me odia, cuando ya había "resuelto el problema" me llamó para decirme que si quería al bebé…

—Ese si es un problema Bella. Pero aun así, el idiota fue él no tú.

—No sé cómo reaccione cuando me vea.

—Lo averiguaremos mañana, ya llegaron los del New York times los del Heraldo. No creo que se la tome contigo, podríamos acusarlo de obstaculizar a la prensa— me sonrió. –No te preocupes Bella, actúa como si no lo conocieras y si se pone grosero contigo, aquí estoy yo— me sonrió nuevamente.

—Eres un encanto— le di un beso en la mejilla para agradecerle.

—Soy un encanto comprometido ¡Atrás mujer tentadora!— se rió y fue a ocuparse de su cámara y sus grabadoras.

Sabía que el primer encuentro sería el más difícil, luego tendría que soportarme. Mal por él si le molestaba mi presencia, yo vine a trabajar y su escuela estaba en el ojo de la tormenta en este momento, así que sus susceptibilidades me tenían sin cuidado.

* * *

_Sé que el tema que trato no es fácil. No juzguen aún sin saber, Bella todavía no cuenta toda la historia._

_PATITO_


	3. Capítulo 2

**CORAZÓN COBARDE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

.

_"¿Quieres romance? Lee un libro. ¿Quieres fidelidad? Cría un perro. ¿Quieres amor? Busca a tus padres."_

.

La conferencia de prensa estaba a punto de iniciar, este problema ya se sabía hasta en la costa este. Es que los quinceañeros no se guardan nada hoy en día, esta mañana me enteré que las embarazadas adolescentes de la escuela tenían un blog y una página de Facebook. Incluso subían sus fotos allí.

Pobres idiotas pubertas ¡Creen que la gente las admira!

Me situé en el lugar que me designaron, éramos más de 15 periodistas, incluso dos cadenas de televisión. Cullen iba a tenerla difícil hoy.

Apenas apareció en el estrado del gimnasio los flashes volaron y se armó un alboroto, una de las profesoras mandó a callar a todo el mundo. Parece que es ella quien lleva los pantalones en la escuela, he coordinado directamente con ella para una entrevista en privado.

—Buenos días, voy a responder todas las preguntas que deseen formular— dijo con semblante abatido, el flamante director de la escuela. El hombre más cobarde que yo haya conocido, Edward Cullen.

Afortunadamente ya nos habíamos repartido turnos, primero iban los de las televisoras, periódicos y las revistas como la mía, venían al final.

—Señor director ¿Se ha sancionado a las estudiantes?— preguntó la rubia de la CNN.

—Estamos investigando los hechos, las estudiantes están asistiendo con regularidad.

— ¿Es cierto que todas se confabularon para embarazarse al mismo tiempo?— se escuchó otra pregunta.

—No. No hay pruebas de ello.

—Disculpe… Siete estudiantes con 6 meses de gestación cada una ¿No le parece concertado?— le replicaron.

—Eso no es cierto, una ya ha dado a luz y otra está a punto de hacerlo. Las otras 5 oscilan entre lo meses de embarazo.

— ¿Cómo cree que afecte esta situación al resto del alumnado de la escuela?— preguntó el corresponsal del Times.

—Estamos en una fuerte campaña de educación sexual, los estudiantes han sido correctamente informados de los peligros del practicar el sexo sin protección.

—¿Es cierto que antes de los embarazos estaban prohibidos los cursos de educación sexual en la escuela?—poco a poco las preguntas subían de nivel e iban directo a acusar a los que dirigían la escuela.

—No es cierto. No tenían un curso especializado en sexualidad pero muchos de los profesores hablaban con los estudiantes.

—¿Va a hacerse cargo la escuela de los gastos médicos de las estudiantes?— con cada nueva pregunta el rostro de Edward se endurecía.

—Estamos coordinando con el hospital y los padres de familia….

Era mi turno… levanté la mano y me pasaron el micrófono.

— ¿Es cierto que su hermana menor es una de las adolescentes implicadas en el escándalo?— arremetí con mi pregunta, sabía que debía ser agresiva si quería que me respetara. Cuando leí en la relación de las estudiantes el nombre Marie Alice C. P. comprendí que se trataba de la pequeña Alice que Esme y Carlisle adoptaron hace muchos años. Pero sólo yo pude suponer que las iniciales de los apellidos correspondían a la hermana de Edward. Ya debía tener 17 años.

Sus ojos me buscaron y tardó en responder.

—Eso es algo personal— dijo masticando las palabras. Si las miradas mataran, ya me habría fulminado con su visión asesina. Pero no pudo acallar el murmullo que de desató, la mujer rubia dio por concluida la conferencia y se marcharon.

.

.

.

—Nos cancelaron la entrevista— me anunció Mike.

—Era de esperarse, Edward no tiene valor para nada— sonreí. Lo veía venir. El mismo avestruz que esconde la cabeza. Las cosas no cambian por aquí.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Nada. No le voy a rogar que me reciba pero puedo acosarlo. Voy a ser el aguijón, la astilla que lo atormenta…

— ¿No exageras Bella?

—Tal vez pero conseguiré esa noticia o me dejo de llamar Bella Swan.

.

Dos días después seguía en las mismas. Las familias de las embarazadas tampoco ayudaban mucho y apenas podíamos filmar a las adolescentes a la salida de la escuela. Eran menores así que no podíamos acercarnos, salvo una que ya había cumplido 18 años. Por su apellido la reconocí, era Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jasper, quien estudió un par de años detrás de mí. Y a él precisamente quería encontrar, según había investigado un reportero del New York Times, Jasper era el padre del hijo de Alice, la hermana de Edward. Y él era practicante en la escuela, profesor de apoyo. Debía haber alguna forma de presionarlo para que hablara.

No sabía que más hacer, así que inicié una campaña de planificación sexual, pedí a algunos laboratorios que me ayuden con el material anticonceptivo. Si nadie iba a darme declaraciones me abriría paso sola. Pedí permiso al municipio para repartir profilácticos y pastillas del día después, la edad permitida era a partir de los 16 años.

Me ubiqué en la plaza del pueblo por las tardes y fuera de la escuela en el horario de salida. Era muy divertido repartir preservativos, los muchachos me sonreían y las chicas parecían avergonzadas. Dos madres de familia me miraron muy raro pero yo seguía firme. Si se acercaban les hablaba e intentaba sonsacarles información. Me di cuenta que Forks seguía siendo un pueblo atrapado en ideas antiguas. Las adolescentes creían que si entregaban su virginidad era una prueba de amor. Y por su parte los chicos pensaban que ellas les amaban si se les entregaban. Me parecía mentira que en estos días la gente siga pensando en que el primer amor durará para siempre.

— ¿No le da vergüenza?— me preguntó una anciana que pasaba por allí.

—Vergüenza me daría vivir en un lugar donde hay tanta adolescente embarazada—le dije con una amable y cálida sonrisa. Mi lengua estaba muy afilada sobre todo después de ver que Forks vivía en la época de las cavernas y las cosas seguían igual que hace años cuando me embaracé, también caí como ellas, por tonta y creer en el amor eterno.

La señora no dijo más y se fue mascullando alguna cosa que no alcancé a oír.

Una joven tímida se acercó a mí, llevaba el cabello revuelto y le cubría gran parte del rostro. La ropa holgada me hizo pensar que quería pasar desapercibida.

— ¿Tienes pastillas del día después?— preguntó atemorizada.

—Sí. Pero sólo funcionan en las primeras 72 horas— le dije muy seria.

— ¿Me regalas una? En la farmacia no han querido venderme.

—Por supuesto, es mejor prevenir que lamentar, tienes mucho que perder si te embarazas ahora, piensa en tu futuro.

— ¿Puedes dármela dentro de algún folleto?— preguntó mirando en todas direcciones.

—Desde luego, pero no pierdas ni un minuto más, no te arriesgues— le sonreí. Rápidamente metí uno de los blíster dentro de un folleto y se lo di. Una mujer mayor se acercó a ver.

—Aquí tienes información que te puede ayudar sobre enfermedades venéreas— dije en voz alta.

—Gracias, lo necesito para mi tarea— sonrió la muchacha enseñándome sus aparatos dentales.

—No deberían darle estas cosas a los chicos— se quejó la mujer que llegó con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tengo el permiso señora, si hubieran repartido esto antes no habría tanta niña encinta.

— ¡Eso promueve la promiscuidad!— se quejó.

—Pero previene los embarazos— sonreí.

— ¡Esto va en contra de Dios!— empezó a vociferar.

— ¿Usted va a ayudar a criar a los niños de las adolescentes embarazadas?— le pregunté sin inmutarme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso…?— no la dejé terminar su pregunta.

—Le pregunté si usted va a hacerse cargo de alguno de esos niños que nacerán pronto.

—Ese no es mi problema— me respondió altanera.

—Bien. Entonces tampoco es su problema los anticonceptivos en vista que usted ya no está… tan joven como para usarlos— sonreí.

La mujer abrió la boca desmesuradamente y salió hecha una fiera. Seguramente iba a acusarme con el sacerdote del pueblo o con otras viejas metiches. De aquí solo me sacan con una orden judicial, tengo permiso y no va contra las leyes repartir preservativos. Aunque debo esconder las pastillas del día después.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una persona se acercó. Me di cuenta que estaba embarazada así que intenté no parecer interesada y saltar sobre ella. Las puntas de sus cabellos negros sobresalían de la capucha, se tapaba el abultado vientre con un enorme suéter. Sus rasgos eran finos, su nariz puntiaguda me recordaba a un duende. No parecía llegar a la mayoría de edad.

—Hola ¿Me das unos folletos?— pidió.

—Puedes tomar los que quieras— le sonreí.

— ¿Tú eres Bella? Isabella Swan, quiero decir…

—Esa misma soy yo— sus ojos traviesos me hicieron recordar las tardes en la casa de Edward haciendo la tarea. Una niña pequeña de cabellos negros y coletas me pedía dulces. ¡Esa era Alice Cullen! La hermanita adoptiva de Edward, quien era una de las adolescentes implicadas en el escándalo. —Si Alice, soy Bella. ¿Ya no me recuerdas?— soltó una tintineante carcajada.

—Si me acuerdo de ti, antes tenías el cabello muy largo y de color chocolate igual que tus ojos.

—Lo recorté un poco y me hicieron iluminación. Y ahora uso anteojos de aumento, soy algo miope.

—Te queda mejor así el cabello, pero deberías usar lentillas— dijo muy perspicaz.

—Lo he pensado, quizás más adelante.

—Yo las uso, no irritan tanto cuando te acostumbras.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no necesitas preservativos— cambié de tema.

—Quiero saber qué pasó contigo y Edward. ¿Por qué se odian tanto?— me miró interesada.

—Yo no odio a tu hermano. Simplemente lo desprecio.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hizo él? Nunca entendí porque desapareciste así. Escuché cosas que dijeron mis padres, vi a mi hermano sufrir, incluso llegó a escaparse de la casa. Y durante mucho tiempo pareció que te había superado pero ahora…

—Ahora he vuelto y debo recordarle algunos eventos desagradables.

—Ustedes estaban muy enamorados…

—No. Nosotros éramos un par de adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas, muy sexosos. Eso era todo.

—Quiero saber Bella… quiero entender porque él te ha prohibido la entrada a la escuela, porqué está tan estresado… Todo este problema es bastante para él ¿Sabes? Y ahora que tú estás parece que en cualquier momento saltará de algún acantilado…

—Si tu hermano no puede con sus emociones no es mi culpa Alice. Edward siempre fue tan… pusilánime. No me sorprende que no pueda con una escuela.

— ¿Pusilánime? Edward no es así, es un hermano maravilloso…

—Tú sólo lo conoces en un aspecto de su vida, lamento decir que en los demás...

— ¿Qué paso? Nadie me quiere decir, ni mamá, ni papá. Ni siquiera he podido convencer a Jasper de que me cuente algo…

—Tú tienes una gran duda y yo tengo otra. Creo que podemos ayudarnos.

—Quieres saber sobre nuestros embarazos ¿Verdad? Si te cuento… si te lo digo, me confesarás lo que pasó.

—Lo prometo pero sólo si me dices todo. Si tú te sinceras conmigo yo lo haré contigo. Pero tú debes hacerlo primero.

—Está bien. Pero no puedo hablar aquí. Tiene que ser en algún otro lugar…

— ¡Alice!— escuché llamar. A unos metros, una mujer con cara de pocos amigos me miraba con abierta antipatía. El tiempo apenas había logrado envejecer a Esme.

La niña asustada colocó un papel sobre los folletos.

—Llámame— susurró antes de girarse y caminar al lado de su madre.

Me quedé confundida viéndolas caminar. ¿Qué hacía aquí Alice? ¿Me había buscado por curiosidad? ¿La habría enviado su hermano?

Tomé el papel y lo guardé en mi bolsillo, algo debía sacar de esta visita. No me apetecía relatarle mi historia a una muchachita que juega a ser adulta. Aunque quizás su curiosidad me ayude a desenredar la madeja de misterio que hay en torno a estos embarazos.

* * *

_Bella está llena de rencor hacia quien cree que es el único culpable de lo que pasó en el pasado. ¿Alguna vez podrán perdonarse? ¿Qué sentirá Edward por ella? _

_PATITO_


	4. Capítulo 3

**CORAZÓN COBARDE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

.

_"No te sirve de nada ser inteligente porque eres un cobarde, _

_puedes tener grandes ideas pero te faltará el valor para realizarlas"_

.

Después de hablarlo con Mike llegamos a la conclusión que no podíamos ir juntos a reunirnos con Alice. Debía ser sólo yo… y desde luego con una grabadora. No quería perderme una sola palabra de lo que me diría. ¿Cuál sería el juego? Porque algo extraño había en cada cosa que ellas hacían, desde que intenté averiguar, es como si una alta muralla se hubiera alzado en torno a este problema. Las adolescentes por un lado y los padres por el otro. Y desde luego el director de la escuela, ese gallina llamado Edward Cullen.

Lo más extraño es el lugar que mi pequeña amiga había escogido para entrevistarnos. Nada más y nada menos que el claro del bosque dónde su hermano y yo solíamos tener nuestras citas. Aquel lugar mágico, que en primavera, como ahora, debía estar repleto de hermosas flores silvestres. Allí fue la primera vez que Edward y yo hicimos el amor, sobre esa hierba verde, bajo las estrellas una noche de luna llena. Por esa misma razón no era grato para mí tener que movilizarme hasta allá. Pero trabajo era trabajo. Las emociones y los recuerdos sobran en esta historia, ya no se trata de mí sino de una misión que tengo.

Apenas llegué, divisé un auto plateado. Algo se removió en mi estómago. Y no era la comida. Respiré hondo y seguí caminando, miles de ideas pasaron por mi mente pero las deseché. No tenía sentido pensar que Edward podía estar aquí. Al acercarme me di cuenta que Alice estaba sentada en el capó de su auto balanceando las piernas. Se veía bastante graciosa, pequeña y con aquella pancita redonda. Como un duende embarazado.

Le sonreí al acercarme y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola— saludé. — ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?— pregunté.

—Porque este es mi lugar especial, bueno sé que antes de nosotros ustedes también lo frecuentaban— sonrió.

— ¿Te encuentras aquí con el profesos sustituto de tu escuela?— dije dejando de lado falsos sentimentalismos. Que me importaba el claro y los recuerdos, eso era pasado.

—Cuando dices eso suena feo. Jasper es el amor de mi vida…

—Si, a tu edad el primer amor es el de tu vida. Espera que vivas un poco más y la realidad te va a decepcionar— dije cruzándome de brazos frente a ella.

—Sabes Bella… antes eras agradable ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Crecí.

—Espero que eso no me pase.

—No puedes evitarlo. Espero que te vaya bien, no tengo nada contra ti o tu familia, solo vine a investigar y a cubrir una noticia. No es nada personal.

— ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Edward?— preguntó sin rodeos.

—Antes quiero saber que pasa contigo y las demás muchachas embarazadas. Si me dices la verdad te contaré lo que quieras saber— dije firmemente. No iba a soltar prenda si antes no obtenía algo jugoso.

—La verdad… no formo parte de ellas. Sé que todo empezó con Rosalie, la capitana de las animadoras. Luego le siguieron Irina, Carmen, Kate y Tanya. También son animadoras. Hicieron una especie de pacto luego de lo de Rosalie…

— ¿Entonces no formas parte de "la conspiración"?— sonreí.

—No, lo lamento.

—Entonces tu sí metiste la pata. ¿Pero qué sabes de las otras?

—Suena feo cómo dices— hizo un puchero. –Pero sí, creo que metí la pata aunque no me arrepiento.

—Espera a que nazca, no acabes la escuela, no puedas salir con tus amigas ni ir al baile de graduación. No te den plaza en ninguna universidad y tengas que quedarte a criar a tu hijo… creo que allí pensarás que debiste usar preservativo.

—Eres cruel…— entristeció.

—Soy realista, pasarás por eso y vas a arrepentirte cuando no puedas estudiar ni tener todo lo que soñaste de niña. Solo espera y verás— sonreí. Su rostro cambió y sentí que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto. ¡Maldición, hice llorar al duende! — ¡Me embaracé de Edward!— le grité. —Sé por lo que estás pasando yo también metí la pata a tu edad, ese es el "gran secreto" que querías saber— confesé, a ver si con eso olvidaba sus hormonas maternales.

— ¿En serio?— tenía los ojos como platos. Al menos dejó de hacerme drama — ¡Carambas estaba en lo cierto!— suspiró. –Por eso fue Edward el que me apoyó más cuando me pasó, mis padres querían matarme, bueno papá quería matar a Jasper pero Edward me defendió— rodé los ojos porque en verdad no me importaba. Pensar que Edward reaccione rápido o en favor de alguien que lo necesita me da risa.

—Bueno, pues ahora quiero que averigües sobre esos embarazos, no puedo acercarme a ellas y no sé cómo investigar…

— ¿Qué pasó con el bebé?— chilló. – ¿Fue hombrecito, mujercita? ¿Cómo se llama mi sobrino?— si pudiera estaría saltando pero con el peso que traía demás apenas rebotaba en el piso.

—No tienes ningún sobrino… yo… resolví ese problema porque tu hermano no quiso hacerse cargo.

— ¿Qué?— gritó. — ¿Te dejó sola?

—Para cuando quiso "ayudarme" ya era tarde. ¿Qué habrías hecho si Jasper te hubiera preguntado si el bebé que esperas era suyo?— sus labios una O enorme.

—Le habría pateado las bolas y habría… habría llorado por días— suspiró. –No pudo ser tan cruel, Bella. Él no es así…

—Fue así conmigo pero eso ya pasó, es asunto zanjado Alice. No quiero volver a revivir nada, no me hace falta y te prohíbo que hables de esto con él.

—Pero… Bella… no debiste abortarlo…

—Pero nada. Necesito información de Rosalie y las demás…

—Está bien, me colaré de husmeadora en su grupo, Rose me quiere aunque yo detesto al padre de su hijo.

— ¿Quién es?— pregunté interesada, esa información era importante.

—Royce. Royce King, el capitán del equipo de futbol pero es un patán mequetrefe que coquetea con todo lo que tenga falda— gruñó.

— ¿Y las demás de quien se embarazaron?

—Eso… no sé Bella pero he oído que las tres comparten el mismo padre de su hijo— dijo mordiéndose los labios con temor.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tienes alguna prueba?— casi grité de emoción, por fin algo que valía la pena saber.

—No y no creo que pueda conseguir una, lo siento pero no quiero espiar para ti— se negó.

—Bueno… no hay problema, seguro si tu madre o tu hermano se enteran que hablamos me echarán de aquí. Pero… ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber? Digo, soy periodista una de las cualidades básicas de todo buen periodista es la curiosidad, el querer saber la verdad. Y tú tienes esa cualidad sino no estarías aquí.

—Entiendo lo que dices pero mi curiosidad por ti era personal, quería saber porque mi hermano actúa como un hombre de las cavernas cuando mencionan tu nombre.

—Ahora lo sabes y no creo que tengamos más que decirnos entonces— sabía que sin ella sería muy poco lo que podría averiguar pero ya no me importaba tanto.

—De veras lo siento Bella… todo lo que les pasó. No te condeno por lo que hiciste, a mí también se me pasó por la cabeza deshacerme del bebé, también tuve miedo. Estoy segura que no fue mi hermano el que te volvió así, tan dura como eres ahora. Fue aquella decisión que tomaste.

No quise escucharla más, le di la espalda y me marché de allí. ¡Qué sabía ella de la vida! ¡Qué sabía de las decisiones difíciles!

Algunas cosas te marcan para siempre y no hay vuelta atrás. Vives, decides, ejecutas y luego debes vivir el resto de tu vida con ello. Pero yo no me arrepiento de nada, ya no. Lo que hice fue por mi bien. Por el bien de todos.

…

—El director de la revista llamó Bella, nos da una semana más, si no pasa algo interesante o conseguimos más información tendremos que volver— me avisó Mike.

Él ya estaba cansándose de Forks, además extrañaba demasiado a Jessica. Yo tampoco había tenido éxito, luego de Alice no pude averiguar nada. Me entrevisté con Lauren, la subdirectora. Una mujer rubia y hermosa de unos treinta años. Fue extremadamente dura conmigo. Me dejó en claro que algunos padres de familia habían demostrado su fastidio por mi presencia, en especial la familia Cullen. Aunque de cierta manera pude sentir su apoyo, lo extraño es que aquella mujer me cayó bien.

Ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Hasta que una mañana recibí la llamada de Alice, se escuchaba agitada.

— ¡Bella! Pasó algo muy feo— la sentí llorar.

— ¿Estás bien?— fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntarle. — ¿Es el bebé? ¿Dónde estás?

—Yo estoy bien… es Rosalie. Royce la golpeó, ella no quiere dar parte a la policía pero ese patán la va a matar un día de estos.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde está?

—Fue hace como una hora, Irina me avisó que ellos estaban peleando pero cuando llegué se la habían llevado al hospital, otra vez.

— ¿Otra vez?

—Rose se pasó la noche entera en el hospital, anoche su bebé se puso mal.

—Gracias Alice, voy a ir a averiguar qué es lo que pasa.

—No les digas que te avisé, porfas.

—No te preocupes, un periodista nunca revela sus fuentes.

Corrí a avisarle a Mike y fuimos hacia el hospital de Forks, apena llevamos una pequeña cámara de fotos pero yo mantuve encendida mi grabadora de voz todo el tiempo.

No había más periodistas, eso era bueno, nadie más de la prensa se había enterado.

— ¿Cómo le hacemos Bella? ¿Si no nos dejan entrar?

—Iremos separados, yo entraré por emergencias, les diré que tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tu ve a pedir análisis.

— ¿Análisis? ¿De qué?

—De lo que sea. Dile que quieres medirte el azúcar, la sal, la próstata, cualquier cosa.

Nos separamos, no pude evitar sonreír al ver la cara de susto que traía Mike. Busqué la puerta de emergencias e hice mi mejor representación de sufrimiento.

— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?— una enfermera de me acercó apenas me miró.

— ¡Me duele! ¡No lo soporto por favor!— me quejé.

— ¿Cómo es el dolor? Le punza o es constante— preguntó.

—Siento que explotaré en cualquier momento— me senté fingiendo no poder tenerme en pie.

—Le daré algo para el dolor, espere. Recuéstese— me anunció saliendo de allí. Me quedé sola y me pregunté por dónde podría empezar a husmear.

.

Estaba a punto entrar en la habitación de la chica, la tal Rosalie, por suerte era la única mayor de edad de entre todo este ramillete de adolescentes inmaduras. Tenía que preguntarle sobre lo que le había sucedido. Sé que una mujer en su situación necesita ayuda y quizás contar su historia. No habrían fotos, sólo yo y ella. De mujer a mujer. Incluso le entregaría mi grabadora si con eso la hacía sentir más segura. Tomé el pomo de la puerta, me arriesgaría a entrar sin llamar.

— ¡No puedes entrar allí!— reconocería esa voz hasta en el mismísimo infierno. No había cambiado nada. Ni su voz ni su rostro. Quizás había ganado peso, se veía con más masa muscular e incluso me atrevería a decir que unos centímetros más alto. Edward Cullen. El maldito cobarde.

—¿Quién dice?— me giré y elevé mi rostro en claro desafío.

—No tienes permiso— respondió sin vacilar.

—No lo necesito, ella es mayor de edad. Puede aceptar o rechazar mi entrevista.

—Es mi alumna. No te dejaré que la perturbes.

—¿Y que harás al respecto?

—Esto.

Se colocó entre la puerta y yo. Mike no aparecería por ningún lado sino le dijera que lo quite a empellones, yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacer algo así.

—Quítate Edward— amenacé

—No lo haré.

—¡Déjame pasar!

—He dicho ¡No!

—¿Pueden dejar de hacer escándalo?— me sorprendí al ver al padre de Edward parado frente a nosotros. No me había dado cuenta de su llegada.

—Esta reportera quiere importunar a Rosalie— se defendió el cobarde.

—Esta reportera tiene nombre y todo el derecho a preguntarle a la señorita Hale si no desea ser entrevistada— le corregí.

—No es el momento ni el lugar. Edward, ve a llamar a los padres de Rosalie. Bella, por favor, retírate.

—¿A sus padres?

—Yo no me voy de aquí— repliqué. Un médico no tenía el derecho de echarme.

—El bebé de Rosalie acaba de fallecer. Por favor Bella, no publiques esto. No hasta que demos un comunicado oficial. Te lo suplico— Carlisle me miró como hace años no lo hacía. Con cariño y eso bastó para acceder.

—Por Dios— Edward se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

—No lo publicaré, lo prometo.

Salí de allí sin noticia ni historia. Ni siquiera yo, la dura Bella Swan, podía ser tan insensible como para usar esa información en mi beneficio. Pobre muchacha la tal Rosalie. Perder un hijo debe ser el dolor más grande que puede sentir una persona. Amarlo y perderlo. No quise pensar en eso, me hacía mucho daño. Yo había cometido errores tan grandes en mi vida que no podrían ser reparados jamás. Perdí parte de mi alma en ese trayecto y no la recuperaría.

* * *

_A veces las cosas más tristes pasan por algo._

_Gracias por leer_

_PATITO_


	5. Capítulo 4

**CORAZÓN COBARDE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

.

_"Si fuiste tan cobarde y saliste huyendo cuando más te necesité, _

_no te molestes en volver porque mi respuesta va a ser tan rápida como la ayuda que me brindaste"_

.

.

.

—Falleció de un paro cardiorrespiratorio— dijo Mike. Al parecer él se quedó más tiempo que yo en el hospital y pudo enterarse de varias cosas. Además no éramos los únicos periodistas allí. La noticia de la muerte de la bebita de una de las adolescentes del pacto ya estaba siendo cubierta.

— ¿Nació prematura?— pregunté.

—Sí. No pudieron hacer nada. Ahora los padres de la escuela se están reuniendo, van a realizar una asamblea general. Muchos quieren que se imparta cuanto antes algún curso de educación sexual y temas para la vida. Otros, que todas las adolescentes reciban vacunas.

—No pueden obligarlas a vacunarse. ¿Tú crees que yo pueda asistir a esa asamblea? Diles que puedo compartir mi experiencia de embarazo adolescente.

— ¿Lo harías? ¿Hablarías en público de lo que hiciste?

—Sí. No va a ser fácil, pero lo haré.

—Perfecto. A mí también me gustaría aportar algo pero no tuve mucho éxito en la escuela— sonrió.

— ¡No te lo puedo creer! Mike, eres muy apuesto— coquetee con él.

—Yo era gordito. Ninguna chica me miraba con otros ojos que no fuera para decirme "Quítate me tapas el pizarrón"— se echó a reír. Lo secundé y reímos juntos un buen rato. Mike era divertido.

Ya sola en mi habitación, pensaba en el encuentro que había tenido con Edward. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, como si fuera ayer que lo dejé de ver. Estaba más apuesto que antes y mostraba un carácter que no le conocía. Lo que siento por él aún es intenso pero no es nada agradable ni romántico. Durante estos años le he culpado de todo lo malo que me ha pasado, las decisiones que tomé, las penas y separaciones. Debo reconocer que llevo gran parte del peso de aquello pero siempre ha sido más fácil culparlo a él que reconocer mis errores.

Quizás sacar a la luz todos estos rencores que llevo en el alma sea la mejor manera de dejar ir el pasado. De comenzar nuevamente libre de cadenas que no me dejan avanzar. Pero sé que esas cadenas de alguna forma nunca se romperán, eso lo asumí cuando decidí no ser madre.

.

Al día siguiente fui abordada en la calle por Esme Cullen. Me sorprendí tanto que tiré mi bolso.

—Isabella, quiero hablar contigo.

—Buenos días Esme. ¿Quiere pasar o prefiere tomar un café?

—Es mejor que sea en un lugar privado lejos de miradas curiosas.

Abrí la puerta de la pensión para dejarla pasar, caminamos hasta mi habitación y la invite a entrar.

— ¿Dígame que la trae conmigo?— pregunte— Esperaba que me reprendiera por haber hablado con Alice.

—Necesito tu ayuda. Sé que en un principio me opuse a que hablaras con las niñas, quería protegerlas de los periodistas. Soy la presidenta de la junta de padres. Creí que el asunto estaba controlado pero anoche me enteré que otra de las estudiantes está embarazada. Y sé que hemos fallado. Como padres, como maestros y amigos.

— ¿Por qué recurres a mí?— pregunté.

—Porque nadie como tu conoce el desenlace de un embarazo adolescente. Rosalie está destrozada. Mi hija asustada, ya no quiere ir a la escuela. Las otras niñas no han querido soltar prenda, ni a sus madres. Necesitamos que entiendan Bella.

—No creo ser el mejor ejemplo.

—Quizás uno no muy bueno. Pero quiero que lo sepan. Tu compañero me dijo que piensas estar en la asamblea. Me gustaría que hablaras con ellas a solas no enfrente de todo el mundo.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Pasado mañana.

—Está bien.

—Pero… te prevengo que va a estar presente Edward.

— ¿No hay manera de evitarlo?

—No.

—No sé si podré.

—Por favor, hazlo. Mi hijo guarda mucho dolor. No tienes idea de lo que él ha sufrido. Quizás ves las cosas desde tu posición, sólo en un ángulo. ¿Nunca te detuviste a pensar en Edward?

—Había suficiente dolor en mi corazón como para pensar en nadie más— suspiré.

—Lo imagino. Pero él también sufrió tu decisión. Por un momento deja de lado la reacción que tuvo en un inicio. Eso es algo que él aún no se perdona. Estabas en tu derecho Bella, no te lo negamos pero debiste esperar un poco. Mi hijo estaba aterrado. Nos costó que nos dijera la verdad. Para cuando Carlisle y yo pudimos persuadirlo para que nos cuente tú ya lo habías hecho… ya habías decidido.

—Yo también estaba aterrada.

—El impacto lo destrozó. Estuvo varios meses en terapia.

— ¿Terapia?

—Secuelas emocionales. Eso nos dijo el psicólogo. Edward nunca pudo volver a tener una relación sana con nadie más. Se torturaba a sí mismo con pensamientos nocivos. Se sentía enojado todo el tiempo. Tardó mucho en recuperarse.

—No lo sabía.

—Fue a buscarte a Phoenix. A la casa de tu madre. También sé que viajó a Jacksonville— aquella confesión me desarmó. ¿Edward había estado buscándome? ¿Ya para qué?

—Acepto que se quede, que me escuche. Pero no quiero que me interrumpa.

—Estaré allí con él. No te preocupes. Pero tarde o temprano ustedes van a tener que hablar. No pueden seguir ignorándose.

—No lo ignoro. Es sólo que ya no tengo nada que decirle.

—Ambos tienen mucho que decirse.

.

Encontrarme nuevamente con Edward era inevitable. Llegué aquí decidida a hacer mi trabajo sin inmiscuirme en él. Gran error. No se puede escapar del pasado, no mientras tengas heridas que no sanan.

Para mí, en estos años, ha sido más fácil odiar el recuerdo de Edward que detenerme a hurgar en mis sentimientos. Me he acostumbrado tanto a despreciarlo, a acusarlo en mi mente, que volver a la realidad va a ser difícil.

Tenerlo cara a cara. Confrontar sus culpas con las mías. Sobre todo porque me cerré como una ostra y lo dejé fuera de mi vida. Él no sabe nada de mí. De mi dolor y de esa secreta renuncia que debo hacer a diario. ¿Secuelas emocionales? ¡Él ni siquiera se involucró emocionalmente! Me dejó sola, perdida y llena de miedos. ¡No! Si él sufrió, bien merecido lo tiene.

. . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

** Edward POV**

.

_"Soy un corazón cobarde al que tu ausencia llena de tristeza. _

_La nostalgia pinta de gris mi trozo de cielo, _

_aquellas nubes negras cargadas de lágrimas, _

_las mismas que una vez llené con mi remordimiento. _

_Fui cobarde, por no arriesgarme, _

_por huir cuando más me necesitaste. _

_Mi miedo fue el culpable, _

_miedo del fracaso y la desilusión _

_de las esperanzas de mis padres. _

_Miedo del futuro trunco y de los sueños inalcanzables. _

_El temor egoísta me dejó sólo. _

_Sin presente y sin alma. _

_Mil años no serán suficientes para expiar mis culpas, _

_mis manos también se tiñeron de sangre"_

.

Llevo un diario en el que escribo lo que siento. Porque no puedo decirlo en voz alta, siempre miento cuando me preguntan si estoy bien.

No, que va, yo jamás estoy bien.

Quizás pueda olvidar en algunos momentos mi pasado. Quizás en algunas estaciones mi ánimo ha subido. Pero generalmente llevo en mi pecho un gran agujero, que traspasa mi corazón y mi alma.

_"Isabella Swan está en el pueblo"_ escuché esta mañana. Y he vuelto a mi diario otra vez. A gritar con palabras mis miedos y mis dudas. A descargar mis frustraciones.

Llevo seis años callando. Seis malditos años en los que he debido, como una persona normal, curar sus heridas, reinventarme y salir adelante. Pero no he podido. Y siento que sigo siendo el mismo cobarde de antes. Porque aquello quedó marcado en mis recuerdos y en mi alma, como se marca la piel con un tatuaje… imborrable.

En terapia no supieron entender. El psicólogo del pueblo me dijo que sólo era una etapa, que pasaría la sensación de culpa que tenía. Pero esa culpa nunca se va. Se ha quedado a vivir conmigo. La culpa, la soledad y yo hacemos buen trío. Ellas dos se encargan de recordarme, siempre que pueden, que mi vida es tan miserable.

Papá me aconsejaba salir con amigos. Mi madre decía que volviera a fijarme en alguien más. Pero los ratos en que he compartido con amigos de mi edad no me satisfacían. ¿Fijarme en alguien más? Con suerte he podido dejar de odiar a las mujeres el día que decidí dejar de odiar a Bella.

Buscando en internet encontré un lugar donde había hombres como yo. Hombres que habían perdido hijos debido a abortos. Fue la primera vez que pude decir, sin temor a sentirme mal, todo lo que me guardaba desde que Bella decidió matar a nuestro hijo. Conocí los tres estadios del síndrome post aborto. Primero, dolor y tristeza. Segundo, preguntarme obsesivamente cómo podría ser mi hijo no nacido. Y tercero, la culpabilidad y la depresión profunda. Para cuando los encontré yo ya estaba en la tercera etapa. Aunque no dejo de pensar en cómo podría ser mi hijo ahora. No puedo evitar mirar un bebé o un niño pequeño sin pensar en el mío. Aquella criatura indefensa que por mi culpa tuvo que morir. Ya tendría 5 años. Estaría en el preescolar, aprendiendo canciones infantiles, a contar y a escribir sus primeras palabras.

Pero sé que eso nunca será. Yo no voy a tener hijos. Cuando cumplí 21 años, en una de mis profundas depresiones, me hice una vasectomía en una clínica de Port Ángeles. Por ese entonces había empezado a salir con mujeres. Como no era serio, no quise arriesgarme a volver a cometer el mismo error. Además el alcohol no me dejaba recordar con que mujer había estado el día anterior.

Un día toqué fondo cuando, totalmente ebrio, me estrellé en mi volvo camino a La Push. Desde entonces he intentado ser buen hijo. Mamá me suplicó que cambiara, que dejara atrás las cosas y que viviera. Decidí dedicarme a mi trabajo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, que eran pocas la verdad. Saqué el título de maestro de historia y me presenté en mi escuela. Me aceptaron por recomendación, como profesor sustituto. Tenía mucho tiempo libre por las noches así que hice dos maestrías en administración educacional y psicología educativa. Para cuando fui nombrado en un puesto permanente, el director había enfermado y me volví su asistente por conocer el manejo administrativo de una escuela. Al morir el señor Banner me quedé como director.

_"Isabella Swan has hecho mierda mi vida. Te fuiste y te llevas te todo contigo. Y sacrificaste ese todo con frialdad" _

La odié con todas mis fuerzas durante meses. La busqué porque quería gritarle en su maldita cara que era una asesina. ¿Por qué no pudo esperarme? Sé que soy un jodido maricón, que me asusté y salí huyendo como una cucaracha. Pero nunca imaginé que ella haría eso. Intenté decirle a papá esa tarde pero él me mostró folletos de la universidad antes que pudiera abrir la boca. Una y otra vez me decía lo feliz que era al saber que seguiría sus pasos y sería médico. Recurrí a mamá pero estaba ocupada preparando mi ropa para la graduación.

Me encerré en mi ático a pensar. La llamé por la noche pero no contestaba y luego apagó su teléfono. Me contestó dos días más tarde.

_— ¿Bella? ¡Bella por favor, escúchame! ¿Estás en tu casa? Voy para allá._

_—No, no estoy en mi casa._

_—Tenemos que hablar, amor. Dime dónde estás._

_—Ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar._

_—Por favor, perdóname. Perdóname. No sé qué me pasó, me asusté. Pero… no importa nada, ni los demás, ni lo que quieren nuestros padres para nosotros. Solo importamos tu y yo y…_

_—Edward, en serio, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar._

_— ¡Bella! Por favor. Es nuestro hijo._

_—Estoy en un hospital._

_— ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te caíste? ¿Tuviste un accidente?_

_—Ya no estoy embarazada._

_— ¿Qué?_

_—Ni tú ni yo lo queríamos. Ya no vamos a tener ningún hijo. _

_— ¡No! ¡Tú no pudiste hacer eso!_

_—Lo hice y ya. No tenemos nada más de qué hablar. _

_—Bella, Bella. ¿Lo mataste Bella? ¿Lo mataste?... ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de algo tan horrible? No, tú no podrías hacer algo así. Lo sé. No me asustes Bella, te pido perdón de rodillas, por favor. Déjame estar contigo, con nuestro hijo. Todo saldrá bien, somos jóvenes pero va a salir bien, nuestros padres comprenderán… por favor, no lo hagas, esa no es una salida… Bella por favor…_

Me di cuenta entonces que estaba hablando sólo. Ella ya había colgado. Y no volvió a contestarme. Tampoco regresó a la escuela, se fue. Desapareció de Forks, de mi vida. Pero se quedó clavada en mis recuerdos. Para torturar mis días y mis noches. Para hacerme recordar que perdí todo por cobarde.

.

He regresado de la conferencia de prensa. Nuevamente tengo que tomar mi diario y rasgar líneas. La he vuelto a ver. De una manera que no pensé. Atacándome como la cruel asesina que es. No, ya no debo pensar en ella de esa forma, el pasado quedó atrás y si alguna vez nos volvemos a cruzar, será solo para tratar el tema como dos adultos maduros que somos.

¿Por qué no puedo apartar de mi mente su mirada irónica? ¿Quería herirme? ¿Cómo pudo saber que Alice era una de las niñas envuelta en el problema? ¿Acaso tiene algún contacto dentro de la escuela?

En ese momento quise correr hacia ella, empujarla contra la pared y exigirle que me diera respuestas. ¿Por qué mató a nuestro hijo a sangre fría? ¿Por qué ella puede caminar por el mundo sin remordimientos? ¿Por qué había regresado?

Pero no pude, no puedo y no lo haré. Seguiré fingiendo que no pasa nada, que eso está olvidado. Mientras tanto tengo mi diario para descargar todas mis frustraciones, mis fracasos y mis sentimientos destructivos.

_Este amor cobarde vive de mis debilidades,_

_se esconde, se escapa, galopa por las noches en tu búsqueda,_

_se desliza en el mundo para encontrarte._

_Y, mientras tanto, cuando estoy despierto,_

_encierro mi corazón cobarde bajo llave._

_No quiero que lo sepas, tu odio se siente_

_como electricidad en el ambiente._

_Me condenas con tus ojos resentidos._

_Y yo… yo debo callar y fingir desprecio._

_Tragarme mis palabras de indulgencia,_

_mis ruegos reprimidos._

_¿Cómo pueden vivir la rabia y el amor tan juntos?_

_¿Cómo puedo seguir amando a quien me odia?_

* * *

**_El tormento de quien pierde un hijo nunca lo abandona. En algunas personas es más fuerte este dolor. Espero que ahora puedan comprender un poco a Edward._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_PATITO_**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CORAZÓN COBARDE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

.

_"No eres cobarde… eres sólo alguien que todavía no ha encontrado el valor"_

_._

_._

_._

Pasé varias horas en mi habitación ensayando mi monólogo. Quería que fuera lo más sencillo posible y de ser necesario, muy ligero, quizás incluso con un toque de humor. Les hablaría a adolescentes. Debo recordar cómo era yo en esa época.

En ese entonces tenía a Edward y era muy feliz. Creía que duraríamos mucho tiempo juntos. Pensaba en todos los lugares que conoceríamos, habíamos planeado que un día tomaríamos nuestras mochilas y saldríamos a caminar hasta cansarnos. Visitaríamos el gran cañón, las cataratas del Niágara, el desierto de Phoenix…

Pero el tiempo pasó y se encargó de ponernos uno en contra del otro. El destino es cruel a veces. La prueba que nos envió fue más grande que nuestras fuerzas y nuestro amor.

Si un día antes de enterarme que estaba embarazada, me hubieran dicho que odiaría a Edward, seguramente me habría reído.

_"Lo amo con todo mi corazón, es mi mundo, es mi todo",_ les repetía a mis amigas. Y ellas envidiaban nuestra relación. Muchas compañeras habían estado enamoradas secretamente de mi novio durante toda la secundaria. Yo llegué a la preparatoria y apenas dos meses después ya éramos novios. Fue mi primera relación y yo la suya. Nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, no había segundo del día en que no pensara en él.

Recordar eso no ayuda mucho a mi discurso. Por años he bloqueado esos hermosos recuerdos, quería odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Habré sido demasiado dura? ¿Actué precipitadamente? Sí… lo sé. Me apresuré, estaba completamente aterrada y fuera de mí. Atrás quedó esa jovencita madura y fuerte que solía ser. Esa etapa de mi vida me dejó con los nervios destrozados y la autoestima en el piso. No pude recuperarme pronto, me costó trabajo continuar con mi vida. Entrar en la universidad fue como una tortura. Quería estar en casa de mi madre todo el tiempo. Pero no tenía ese derecho. Yo había renunciado al pasado.

¿Cómo serán aquellas jovencitas embarazadas? ¿Tendrán las mismas dudas que yo? ¿Los mismos miedos? No lo creo. De cierto modo ya tienen su futuro previsto. Aunque no lo quieran compartir con las demás personas. Tienen un padre para sus hijos y las familias ya aceptaron y se hicieron a la idea.

Cuando le conté a mi papá, un año más tarde, sobre mi problema, viajó hasta Jacksonville. Nunca me dijo que lo decepcioné, pero podía ver en sus ojos que así era. Charlie no es muy expresivo, sólo me dijo que debí haber confiado en él. Que las cosas podrían ser distintas. Le reprochó a mi madre el haberlo mantenido al margen de todo. Y se marchó. Pero venía cada navidad a vernos. Phil lo permitía, él es un tipo muy abierto. Nunca le veía problemas a las cosas y usualmente hacía lo que mi madre quería. Bueno, eso fue hasta que mi papá se volvió a casar. A su esposa no le hizo gracia su tradición de pasar la navidad fuera de Forks y el último año no vino. Me dio una llamada pero apenas le hablé. Las veces que he intentado conversar con él me responde una mujer maleducada. Dice que es la hija de su esposa.

Salí a pasear para despejar mi mente. Me había pasado la mañana intentando escribir y apenas llevaba media página.

Cuando pasaba cerca del municipio pude ver un grupo de personas vestidas de negro caminando hacia una calle alejada del parque. Instintivamente los seguí. Era Rosalie Hale y su familia, entraron al velatorio público. No quise acercarme, podrían tener alguna especie de orden de repeler a los periodistas. Nosotros somos muy mal vistos por todo el mundo, somos los metiches y los chismosos. Nos echan, nos golpean y agreden. Sin embargo el morbo de la gente nos hace ganar dinero con las noticias que tanto cuesta conseguir.

Yo soy periodista porque soy curiosa, siempre quiero llegar al fondo de las cosas y averiguar la verdad tras la careta maquillada de las historias. Poder ver y palpar lo que sucede a mí alrededor. Es cierto que no he viajado mucho. Me limito a la revista y hago mucho trabajo de escritorio. En contadas ocasiones me ha tocado viajar como ahora. Me gustaría trabajar para un periódico grande como el Times o la Gazeta. Eso sí sería un espléndido trabajo lleno de aventuras.

Doblé en la siguiente calle y saqué mi celular para llamar a Mike. Quizás yo no fuera bienvenida pero a él poca gente lo conoce. Estaba concentrada en buscar en mi libreta de direcciones el número de mi compañero de trabajo cuando sentí la mirada de alguien muy cerca de mí.

Edward Cullen.

¿Por qué justamente él entre tanta gente?

Intenté seguir adelante, como si no lo conociera. No quería hablarle, no aquí, no en plena calle. No en este mundo.

—Bella— dijo duramente. Mi nombre parecía una ofensa en sus labios. Nunca me había sentido así, como si con solo nombrarme me culpara de algo. Debían ser ideas mías.

—¿Cómo estás Edward?— pregunté por cortesía y lo rodeé para seguir mi camino.

—¿Por qué preguntas cómo estoy si no vas a detenerte a oír mi respuesta?— preguntó. Me detuve en seco.

—Porque es una formalidad— respondí sin darme la vuelta.

—Estoy muy bien. Gracias— dijo escupiendo las palabras. –Esa también es una formalidad. Mentir es una formalidad. Fingir que no nos conocemos es una formalidad. ¿Tratarnos como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre nosotros también es un protocolo de buenos modales?— preguntó. Me giré para encararlo.

—Las buenas costumbres dictan eso. Pero si quieres que no te salude está bien por mí— respondí.

—Ya somos dos extraños…— susurró.

—Dos extraños con recuerdos en común. Sólo eso.

—¿Recuerdos? ¿Solo recuerdos Bella? ¿No compartimos nada más?— sus preguntas me dejaron sin aire. ¿Qué sabía él de mí?

—No compartimos nada— dije reuniendo todo el odio que por años le había guardado.

—¿Ni el dolor? ¿O es que a ti no te dolió lo que hiciste?

—No tengo porque darle explicaciones a quien huyó como rata por tirante.

Logré borrar de su rostro esa expresión de repulsa que parecía tener cuando me veía.

—Lo confieso. Me asusté. Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Pero yo recapacité. Quería a ese bebé. ¡Te quería a ti!

—Muy tarde— me encogí de hombros y miré hacia otro lado.

—Eres como una piedra. Incluso parece que no te costó nada des hacerte de nuestro hijo— me dio la espalda para marcharse. ¿Pero qué mierda creía? ¿Qué me iba a tratar así y dejarme con la palabra en la boca?

—Puedo ser de piedra pero no me orino en los pantalones, gallina. No salgo corriendo cuando algo me asusta. ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡No vales nada!— le grité y corrí para alejarme. No quería ver la ira o la vergüenza en sus ojos.

Pero mis piernas cortas y mis reflejos lentos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, antes de llegar a media calle pude escuchar su voz apagada. No lo gritó a voz en cuello, pareció un murmullo potente, de esos que te trae el viento en noches sombrías.

_"Asesina"_ su voz sacudió mi corazón. ¿Asesina? ¿Eso creía?

Enjugué una lágrima y seguí caminando. No me siguió por suerte. Seguro que también se fue.

Me odia más de lo que imaginaba y yo jamás podré sacarlo de sus tormentos. No puedo…

Me iba a costar muchísimo hablarles a las niñas embarazadas con Edward presente. Su mirada acusadora me perseguirá mientras siga aquí. Es mejor acabar con esto y marcharme de una buena vez. Por mi tranquilidad y también por mi seguridad.

.

.

.

….

**EDWARD POV**

.

.

.

_Ahórrate tus reclamos,_

_yo ya me he culpado suficiente._

_No me juzgues más, han sido años de condena._

_Yo también he sufrido, también he llorado,_

_he maldecido y blasfemado._

_He vivido errante en un desierto,_

_con el alma vacía y la soledad_

_de mi remordimiento._

_"Asesina"_ le dije. Fue mi ira, mi frustración. Este odio que se ha ido acumulando en mi pecho y me ahoga algunas noches de soledad. No debí. Creí que las terapias me habían ayudado a manejar el enojo pero me di cuenta que no era así.

Debo disculparme, no es forma de tratarla. Ella debe cargar también con su propia culpa, quizás lo maneje de otra forma, más íntima. Uno no escapa de esos remordimientos, eso lo tengo por seguro. He conocido muchas mujeres que debido a este triste evento en su vida, han padecido depresiones profundas y secuelas terribles.

No considero que Bella tenga corazón de piedra. Se lo dije porque es lo primero que me vino a la cabeza cuando no mostró las emociones que creí estarían en su rostro al mencionar el aborto que se practicó hace años.

Llegué al velatorio del pequeño hijo de Rosalie Hale. La situación allí era desgarradora. Por un lado Rose estaba destrozada y por el otro, los abuelos de Royce protagonizaban escenas lamentables. Lo único que tenían en común era su dolor. No sé cómo voy a tratar este problema con la familia de Royce. Técnicamente él no es culpable de la muerte de su hijo pero ha golpeado muchas veces a su pareja desde que dio a luz. Y es que para estos inmaduros adolescentes ha sido difícil adaptarse el uno al otro.

El año pasado, ella vino a confesarme que estaba embarazada. Era la primera vez que, durante mi administración, una adolescente embarazada asistiría a clases con los demás estudiantes. Hablé primero con ella y Royce. Parecían una pareja muy enamorada ¿Qué les pasó?

Los padres de Royce viven en Londres, sólo pude contactarme con sus abuelos, quienes al tener una idea demasiado arcaica sobre el problema prefirieron culpar a Rosalie y no a su nieto. Ellos volvieron a buscarme cuando Royce decidió irse a vivir con Rose. Nuevamente tuve que contactarme con los padres de Rosalie. La señora Lilian Hale, es una buena mujer que confiaba en que ellos sabrían salir adelante juntos y sólo necesitaban ayuda. Les cedió una parte de su casa para que la nueva pareja inicie su vida juntos. La primera vez que supe que Royce la golpeaba fue por Alice. Ella no formaba parte del grupo del pacto. Ese grupo que tantos dolores de cabeza me han dado. Pero mi hermana siempre era una buena fuente de información, porque era adolescente como ellos.

Ahora la escuela y yo estamos en el ojo de la tormenta. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Estoy seguro que Rosalie y Alice se embarazaron sin querer. Fue un accidente debido a su inmadurez. Pero las demás no. Ellas lo planificaron y no he podido sacarles prenda del asunto. Esas niñas no han confiado ni en su familia. Al principio dijeron que el padre de sus hijos era el mismo muchachito. Alec, el mejor amigo de Royce. Sin embargo él lo ha negado muchas veces. Afirma que su pareja es Irina y que no tiene que ver con los demás embarazos. Todo esto me huele mal, hay alguien que está manipulando a estos niños. De alguna manera puedo sentirlo pero no estoy seguro.

Ojalá que Bella no se eche para atrás con lo de mañana. Ella es una pieza importante para intentar descubrir este misterio. Ella y mamá. Mi madre también tiene una triste historia que contar, sucedió antes que yo naciera. Confío en que las vivencias de otras mujeres haga que las niñas se abran y nos permitan ayudarles.

Durante el entierro del bebé King-Hale estuve algo perturbado. Jane, la subdirectora parecía manejar la situación mejor que yo. Tal vez se deba a que es mujer y emocionalmente es más fraterna al sufrimiento de Rosalie. Quizás debiera cederle mi puesto a Jane, parece llevarse mejor con las estudiantes. Tiene un grupo de apoyo por las tardes y sus clases siempre son muy concurridas.

De vuelta en casa y antes de dormir, vuelvo a tomar mi diario. Y a seguir torturándome palabra tras palabra, con algo que jamás volveré a tener.

_Y a veces te he soñado, de pie, con tus brazos abiertos._

_Con la mirada dulce y la sonrisa fresca._

_He corrido hacia ti pero no he podido tocarte._

_Vano espejismo, simple ilusión._

_Pero estabas allí, sin la calidez de tu cuerpo_

_ni el aroma de tus cabellos, estabas allí,_

_conmigo en el destierro, en mi desierto._

_La sed que sentía eran de tus besos,_

_tus palabras tiernas, sin embargo estaba conforme._

_Porque estabas conmigo aun sin poder tocarte._

_... _

_He soportado el vacío, el tormento, _

_la soledad y el dolor de mis sueños muertos._

_Hoy has vuelto, como si te hubiese llamado,_

_estás aquí nuevamente._

_Y puedo soñar con una última oportunidad_

_para decirte "lo siento"._

_Y si la vida me permite demostrarte_

_que estoy arrepentido,_

_me daré por satisfecho._

* * *

**Duras palabras que a veces salen sin poder contenerlas. Estos dos necesitan hablar...**

**Gracias por leer**

**PATITO**


	7. Chapter 6

**CORAZÓN COBARDE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

.

.

.

_"No hay que hacer de prisa lo que es para siempre"_

.

.

.

_"Soy Isabella Swan, estudié en esta misma preparatoria. De hecho, esta fue alguna vez mi aula de literatura, mi curso favorito"_ empecé mi disertación.

Había llegado con la justas, tuve que esperar fuera del aula a que Esme terminara de hablar. La subdirectora que estaba dentro, al lado de la puerta, no me dejó pasar hasta que la señora Cullen terminó. Me había quedado dormida. Debía estar a las nueve en punto y me desperté a las ocho y cincuenta.

Noté en las mejillas de las estudiantes rastros de lágrimas. No sabía cuál era la historia de Esme, Edward alguna vez mencionó que su madre adoptó a Alice porque le recordaba a una hija que se le murió.

_"Fui muy feliz aquí, tenía muchos amigos y un novio maravilloso al que amaba con locura" _continué. _"Nunca fui brillante en los estudios, digamos que apenas alcancé el promedio. De no haber sido por mi novio no habría podido aprobar algunas materias"_ sonreí esperando ver si estaban atentas a mi discurso. Lo estaban, pero con caras largas.

_"Todo era perfecto hasta que me embaracé, en el último trimestre. Ya había empezado a notar los síntomas días atrás, tenía mucho sueño, cansancio y la sensación de que la comida no me caía bien. El periodo no me vino ese mes y empecé a sospechar. Reuní todo el valor que pude y compré una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia. La señora Clapp me miró raro pero no me dijo nada ¿Aún sigue de farmacéutica?"_ pregunté. Algunas asintieron con poco interés.

_"Fueron los peores 3 minutos de mi vida, hasta ese momento. La prueba salió positiva y empecé a llorar. Y no era de alegría sino de miedo. Estaba aterrada. Mis padres son divorciados, yo vine a vivir con papá a los quince, cuando mamá se volvió a casar. Mi padre es policía, tenía miedo de su reacción. Y sobre todo que me dijera que lo había decepcionado. También que persiguiera a mi novio con su escopeta" _sonreí. pocas rieron. Desvié la mirada hacia el fondo. Esme mantenía su rostro tranquilo, Edward había sonreído con los ojos tristes.

_"Creí que mi papá se enojaría muchísimo y me diría que sólo vine a Forks a embarazarme. También tenía miedo de la reacción de mamá. Ella diría Te lo advertí, Dónde tenías la cabeza, Te dije que usaras protección."_ A pesar del tiempo me ruboricé, recordando aquello.

_"Y las usábamos, algunas veces. Ustedes saben cómo es eso. En ocasiones los preservativos se terminan, ir a comprarlos a la farmacia da vergüenza. Y si llevábamos por docena la señora Clapp movía la cabeza de un lado al otro"_ escuché algunas risitas nuevamente.

_"Y allí estaba, con 17 años, a punto de terminar la escuela. Yo tenía muchos sueños, quería estudiar literatura, escribir libros y hacerme famosa. También deseaba ser ambientalista, irme a salvar a las ballenas y acosar buques chinos en alta mar. Quería ser periodista, lo que finalmente pude estudiar, cubrir reportajes de guerra en medio oriente. Pensar que todos mis sueños iban a postergarse o pensar que jamás podría realizarlos me hizo sentir peor. Varios días me callé la verdad. Creía que si no lo pensaba o no lo decía el problema iba a desaparecer…"_

Una mano se levantó a la derecha. Dejé de hablar para prestarle atención. Quizás una pregunta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Y no pasó por tu cabeza que embarazarte era una bendición?— preguntó una niña rubia de mirada angulosa.

—¿Bendición?

—Sí, una señal del cielo para quedarte, dejar esas locuras y tener una linda familia, un esposo amoroso y una casita perfecta a orillas del lago.

—Pero tener sueños y metas no son locuras— contesté. Me extrañaba muchísimo que una adolescente en cinta, de la misma edad que yo tenía cuando me embaracé me hablara de mis sueños como locuras.

—Forks es un lugar maravilloso ¿Para qué ir por allí si aquí hay todo?— preguntó otra de cabellos oscuros y mirada soñadora.

—Pero no hay universidades— respondí.

—Una madre prefecta no las necesita— me corrigió la primera.

—¿Ustedes no quieren ser profesionales?— pregunté contrariada.

—Yo sí— dijo Alice al fondo. Pero nadie más la apoyó.

—¿No quieren tener un esposo médico abogado, ingeniero, contador… o rico?— pregunté.

—No se necesita tener profesión para ser rico. Mi novio es hijo de un electricista y no le va mal, gana lo necesario ayudando a su papá— dijo una de las embarazadas, de las que aún no habían hablado. Apenas se le notaba el embarazo, su cabello liso y rubio casi le cubría los ojos.

—La familia de mi novio tiene un barco de pesca, no vamos a pasar hambre— respondió otra.

—El padre de mi hijo va a entrar al ejército pero regresará la siguiente primavera, será un soldado condecorado y podremos vivir de eso— sonrió la más pequeña, ella no parecía embarazada.

—¿Ustedes sólo quieren ser amas de casa?— pregunté atónita.

—Y madres— dijeron al unísono las tres que me respondieron anteriormente. De reojo pude ver que al fondo Edward se levantó y caminó unos pasos.

—Está bien. Esposas y madres, con una hermosa casa, un marido guapo y un perrito— dije sarcásticamente. No me podía creer lo poco profundas que eran estas niñas. ¿En verdad era lo único en lo que pensaban?

—Yo quiero criar gatos— dijo una rubia más fastidiosa. Varias rieron.

—¿Y sus novios? Me refiero a los padres de sus hijos ¿Quieren lo mismo?— pregunté.

—Sí— dijo la más decidida. –Él quiere lo mismo que yo. Él no es como Royce. Nos casaremos apenas dé a luz porque no puedo entrar en el vestido de novia que siempre he querido. Y viviremos nuestro _"felices por siempre"._

—¿Felices por siempre? ¿Es broma? Eso es de cuentos de hadas— intenté aclararles.

—¿Y qué si queremos vivir un cuento de hadas? Tú querías una profesión, salir de Forks, conocer el mundo, pero eso no se puede cuando eres madre— me reclamó la rubia.

—¿Te crees mejor que un ama de casa por tener un título universitario?— preguntó otra de ellas.

—No. Claro que no…

—Porque mi madre no lo tiene y es muy feliz. Ninguna de nuestras madres es profesional. Las únicas profesionales en el pueblo están solas o son divorciadas. Las dejaron por egoístas.

Me tomé un par de segundos responderles a estas crías locas. ¿Egoísta querer estudiar?

—Entonces… ¿Ustedes están embarazadas porque quieren vivir un cuento de hadas? ¿No es cierto?— pregunté.

—Lo estamos viviendo— me corrigieron. No sabía que más decirles, estas niñas me aterraban, parecían sacadas de algún culto a la fertilidad o algo parecido.

—¿Qué hiciste con tu hijo?— preguntó otra, la que no parecía estar embarazada. Volví a mi discurso. Miré el papel que tenía entre mis manos, allí solo habían unas cuantas directrices de cómo seguir. Puntos importantes para no dispersarme.

_"Decidí entonces hablar con mi novio. Esperé a que terminaran las clases y fuimos a su casa. Sabía que sus padres no estarían así que…"_

—¿Te casaste o no con tu novio?— me cortó la rubia.

—No— dije secamente.

Desvié la vista hacia Edward que había avanzado desde el fondo hacia las carpetas delanteras pegado a la pared. Esme conversaba con la subdirectora, al fondo. Se susurraban mirándome.

—¿Qué pasó con tu novio? Dijiste que se amaban, cuéntanos que pasó— pidió la más soñadora. La castaña.

—Yo se lo dije. Pero él…— aun ahora me costaba aceptarlo.

—¿No te apoyó?— parecía desconcertada.

—No. No lo hizo. Y además, dudó de mí— se me hizo un nudo en la garganta impidiéndome tragar.

—¿Cómo podía dudar de ti? Debiste ser una zorra por eso no te creyó— me atacó la rubia.

—¡Tanya!— escuché la voz de Edward intentando apaciguarla.

—¡No!— elevé mi tono de voz. No iba a dejar que unas pubertas que ni siquiera saben lavar sus pantaletas me ofendieran. —Él fue mi primer novio, mi primer hombre. No tenía porque dudar— me defendí.

—¿Qué hiciste con el bebé? ¿Lo criaste sola?— preguntó la más pequeña.

—No…— estaba decidida a pelear y decirles algunas cositas a estas nenas pero recordar aquello aún dolía.

—¿Lo regalaste?— preguntó la rubia.

—No— mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Eran crueles. Un grupo de adolescentes crueles que soñaban con cuentos de hadas, con felices por siempre y finales perfectos. Pero la vida no es un cuento. No lo es. Yo lo sé por experiencia, lo viví en carne propia. Presencié como todos mis sueños y fantasías adolescentes se hacían pedazos. En aquella sala de operaciones, en la clínica de Port Ángeles murió la tierna Bella Swan que aparece en el anuario.

—¿Lo diste en adopción porque no lo querías? ¿O lo mataste?— arremetió la rubia. Su mirada fiera me daba a entender que sabía muy bien que me estaba dañando. Echando sal en mis heridas y no por eso se detenía.

—Señoritas ¡Basta!— Edward se colocó delante de mí.

—Disculpen, ya no quiero seguir con esto…—hice todo el esfuerzo posible por contener mis lágrimas. Tomé mi bolso dispuesta a salir de allí, lejos de esa manada de adolescentes dementes.

—¡Lo mataste!— me gritó la otra rubia a la que apenas podía verle los ojos.

—¡Asesina!— gritó la más pequeñita.

—¡Niñas tranquilas por favor!— Esme había llegado a mi lado y tomó mi brazo.

—Te vas a ir al infierno— me dijo tranquilamente la rubia más atrevida, la que Edward llamó Tanya. –Señora Esme, después de oír su triste historia, no puedo creer que nos trajeran a una asesina aquí. Nosotras pertenecemos a "Unidos por la vida" y defendemos el derecho de los niños a nacer…— la rubia hablaba duramente. Parecía repetir frases que ya había leído antes. Ahora recordaba esa asociación de radicales que hacen guardias delante de los pocos hospitales que tienen licencia para interrumpir los embarazos. Me topé con un par de esas mujeres cuando mi madre me llevó a la clínica en Port Ángeles. Cuando salí de allí, una de ellas arrojó pintura roja sobre mi ropa.

—¡Silencio!— se escuchó la voz fuerte de Edward. –Jane, hazte cargo de esto— pidió. La rubia bajita que seguía junto a la puerta avanzó y las miró a todas. Inmediatamente se tranquilizaron.

Antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta del salón un brazo me sujetó. Rodeó mis hombros y me dejé guiar. Podía sentir su olor, hace tantos años que no lo tenía tan cerca y eso no había cambiado.

Solo alcanzaba a mirar mis zapatos y los de Edward, sentía un nudo tan fuerte en mi garganta. Algo que me quemaba y apenas me dejaba respirar. Podría gritar durante horas y no me sentiría mejor, lo presentía.

Entramos en una oficina, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Me di cuenta que estábamos en la dirección del colegio. Alguna vez había pasado por aquí. Pero como nunca fui problemática jamás me amonestaron ni llamaron a mis padres por eso apenas reconocía el lugar.

—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto. No sabía el grado de fanatismo que tienen. He estado investigándolas y creo que más que un pacto alguien ha estado lavándoles el cerebro a esas niñas— dijo por fin.

Me alcanzó un vaso de agua el cual acepté de inmediato. Tenía la garganta seca debido al enorme esfuerzo de mantener mis lágrimas a raya y no abandonarme al llanto.

—Solo tengo que descubrir cuál de todos los profesores es responsable— volvió a hablar Edward. No sé si me lo decía a mí o a sí mismo.

—Quiero salir de aquí— dije intentando levantarme pero mis piernas temblaban. Aun o me recuperaba del impacto. Una cosa fue escuchar a Edward llamarme asesina y otra muy distinta escucharlo de boca de varias adolescentes.

—No hasta que te calmes— me miró. –Tranquila. Yo no creo que tú seas… lo que ellas dicen.

—¡No es cierto!— dije después de tirar el vaso de agua a la basura. – ¡Tú también me lo gritaste!— reclamé.

—Lo sé y te pido me perdones. Nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar a otra persona. Lo lamento Bella. De verdad. Perdóname— dijo sin mirarme. Podía ver que por dentro libraba una batalla. Él también me culpaba, también gritaba por dentro que soy una asesina.

—¡Pero yo no soy una asesina!— grite fuera de mis cabales. —¡No lo soy! ¡No lo soy!— intenté llegar a la puerta para marcharme pero Edward me lo impidió, forcejeamos y sentí que su cuerpo me atrapaba contra puerta.

—¿No lo mataste?— preguntó respirando entrecortadamente. –Respóndeme Bella ¿No abortaste?— sus ojos desesperados me asustaron. Una mirada llena de angustia que no le conocía. Apretó más fuerte, urgiendo mi respuesta. –Por favor… te lo ruego…

—No— dije para calmar su tortura. Podía ver su sufrimiento, quería calmarlo. –No lo hice.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

_Me llamas cobarde pero aún me temes,_

_me condenaste al olvido sin embargo_

_sé que todavía recuerdas…_

_Mentirme es más fácil,_

_esconder mi alma bajo una dura careta_

_para seguir adelante._

_Luego me doy cuenta que tanto engaño me agobia_

_¿Para qué mentir? ¿Para qué sufrir?_

_Todavía anhelo la verdad de tus labios._

_Dentro de mi corazón cobarde aún intento apagar_

_la llama del odio que una vez motivaste._

_Pero el fuego del amor lo consume todo,_

_no me queda más que vivir con el tormento_

_de haber arruinado nuestro mundo._

_._

Apenas pude dormir. Escucharla narrar parte de nuestra historia sería algo difícil de asimilar. De todo el amor que nos tuvimos, de las noches especiales en la playa, nuestras escapadas al bosque… tanto amor compartido, sólo quedaba una triste historia. Una que iba a servir de ejemplo para que no cometieran nuestros errores.

Pero amarnos no fue un error. El primero error lo cometí yo. Al dejar que el miedo me nublara la razón. Ella debía esperar otra cosa de mí. ¿Cómo saberlo? El hecho es que lo arruiné. Lo fregué todo y llevo años maldiciéndome por ello. Porque si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde, ella no habría salido corriendo a matar a nuestro hijo. Tendría cinco años, hubiera nacido en diciembre. Un niño decembrino, quizás sagitario, alegre y aventurero.

Ya no puedo permitirme pensar en eso. Tengo que dejarlo correr, dejar ir esas tontas ideas recurrentes. Necesito el perdón de Bella para poder empezar nuevamente. Y perdonarla también. Quizás a ella no le haga falta, siempre fue más fuerte que yo. Cada vez que reñíamos, era yo quien le hablaba primero. Quien se lanzaba a sus pies porque no podía estar un día sin su sonrisa.

Me di tiempo de escribir nuevamente para liberar mis tensiones…

_No, no lo sabrás._

_De mi desesperado amor,_

_de la batalla que libro_

_cada vez que te veo._

_De mi desierto,_

_de mi agonía._

_No sabrás nada de eso._

_Mi máscara sigue intacta,_

_mi careta en pie._

_Busco la fuerza del rencor_

_para combatir tus ataques._

_Fuego con fuego,_

_quizás acabemos incendiándonos._

_Tú me atacas yo me defiendo._

_Tu golpeas yo me protejo._

_¿Cuánto más podremos soportar_

_sin hacernos pedazos?"_

.

Mamá me había preparado el desayuno cuando bajé. Tengo un departamento cerca de la escuela, pero sigo viviendo con mis padres. He intentado vivir sólo pero cuando mis depresiones llegan es más difícil enfrentarlo sin ayuda.

—Hay cosas que no te he contado, cariño— dijo mi madre tomando su café.

—¿Cosas?— pregunté saboreando sus huevos revueltos.

—De mi primer matrimonio— sonrió.

—No necesitas contármelas si no quieres. Eso es parte de tu pasado y sea lo que sea te pertenece sólo a ti— traté de animarla.

—Pero hoy vas a oírlo todo, así que es mejor adelantártelas para que no te asombres.

—Cómo tú quieras mamá— me preparé para oírla.

—Me casé a los 17 porque me embaracé. Yo no quería pero mis padres insistieron mucho. Estaba enamorada de Phillips, mi primer marido. Pero le tenía miedo porque su carácter era explosivo. Di a luz a los 7 meses porque él me golpeaba—me quedé de piedra escuchándola. La versión que siempre nos había contado es que su hija murió unos días después de nacida. Y su esposo se suicidó. Nunca dijo nada sobre violencia.

— Ya me había puesto la mano antes de casarnos y siguió haciéndolo. Amenazaba con matarme si hablaba. Me recluí en la habitación que habíamos rentado. No salía para nada. Apenas aceptaba las visitas de mis padres y algunas amigas, porque él no quería. Poco a poco fue minando mi autoestima, llegué a creer que era una inútil y que no merecía nada. Quise matarme.

—¿Qué?— pregunté asombrado.

—Había llegado a la conclusión que si mi bebé nacía, él le haría vivir una vida tan triste como a mí. Así que compre veneno. Pero Phillips lo descubrió detrás del lavadero y me golpeó mucho. Usualmente yo recibía sus golpes en silencio pero cuando pateó mi vientre empecé a gritar tan fuerte que alerté a los vecinos. Me sacaron de allí medio muerta. Me hicieron una cesárea pero mi pequeña no lo resistió. Vivió sólo seis días. ¡Ni siquiera pude ponerle nombre!— sollozó mamá.

—Lo siento mamá— tomé sus manos para darle mi apoyo.

—Cuando desperté, cuando pude ponerme de pie, fue para ir a enterrarla. Y juré que nunca permitiría que nadie volviera a lastimarme. Fui a ver a Phillips a la cárcel para decirle que me divorciaría pero él sólo se rió de mí. Entonces hice algo terrible y a pesar de saber que no debía, no me arrepiento.

—¿Qué pasó mamá?— pregunté abrazándola.

—Era una prisión de Port Ángeles, todo mundo se reunía en una sala de visitas, los detenidos, condenados y prisioneros peligrosos. Me subí en una silla y pedí que me escucharan. Les dije la clase de hombre que era Phillips. Cómo había perdido a mi hija recién nacida, los golpes, las humillaciones… logré decir parte de mi historia hasta que él me hizo callar. No fue necesario continuar, salí de allí y no volví a verlo más.

—Creí que él se había suicidado— dije intentando recordar lo que papá alguna vez me contó.

—Lo hizo. O al menos esa fue la versión que dieron. Él amaneció la mañana siguiente colgando en el baño de la prisión.

Se limpió las lágrimas y me miró.

—Lo siento tanto mamá— dije acomodándole un mecho de cabello que se le había salido.

—Tenerte a ti fue como curar mis heridas una a una pero el vacío de mi pequeña fue más difícil de llenar. En su tumba figura como Alicia Platt. El nombre de mi madre y mi apellido. No quise ponerle el apellido de mi esposo. No lo merecía. Mi chiquita tenía el cabellito muy negro y la piel blanca de porcelana. Por eso, el día que vi a Alice en aquel albergue de niños abandonados mi corazón me latió con fuerza.

—¿Fue por eso que la adoptaron? Siempre creí que la trajeron porque me hacía falta compartir— sonreí.

—Alice se convirtió en mi princesa. Me dolió tanto cuando supe que estaba embarazada. Fue como volver a pasar por lo mismo. Los mismos miedos, las mismas dudas. Por eso es que me he opuesto tanto a que se case.

—Pero Jasper no es Phillips, mamá. Estoy seguro que él la ama.

—Lo sé hijo pero eso no evita que aún desconfíe. No es lo mismo ser novios que marido y mujer. Las cosas cambian, las personalidades aparecen y vienen las primeras riñas. El matrimonio no es fácil— suspiró.

—Nunca he visto que papá y tu riñan.

—Tu padre es un hombre maravilloso.

—Bueno mamá, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres. De una u otra forma haré que hablen, esas niñas deben entender que sólo queremos ayudar.

—Debo hacerlo. Quiero que sepan que esos cuentos que parecen defender no son ciertos.

—¿Cuentos?

—He oído a Tanya y a Irina decir lo mismo. Creí que fue coincidencia pero Gianna, la hija de Amanda repitió lo mismo hace unos días cuando hablaba con Alice. Ellas creen que tener un hijo hará que sus novios se queden con ellas. Sueñan con una historia de amor perfecta y esas cosas, no existen. No en la vida real.

—¿En esta época?— pregunté dudoso.

—Las mujeres hemos sido románticas en todas las épocas hijo. Pero a esas niñas, alguien les ha llenado la cabeza de pajaritos— suspiró.

Llegamos temprano y ordené personalmente las sillas para la reunión. Me pareció extraño que Jane, que siempre es muy puntual no apareciera. Alice con su enorme barriguita balanceaba los pies nerviosa. Gianna llegó con su madre pero la señora se fue asegurándose que su hija entrara. Tanya, Irina, Kate y Carmen no tardaron en llegar. Rosalie Hale no iba a venir, eso era seguro. Aún seguía muy deprimida. Jane llegó y se disculpó por la tardanza y mi madre viendo la hora decidió comenzar.

Bella aún no llegaba, quizás se lo pensó mejor y se arrepintió. Dentro de mí sentí un poco de alivio. Mamá les narró con palabras muy sentidas, su experiencia. Les habló de lo difícil que es la vida de casada, que la gente se muestra tal cómo es y a veces quienes pensábamos buenos en realidad no lo son. Algunas niñas rompieron a llorar. Menos Tanya. Ella permanecía firme y decidida.

Esme terminó de narrar sus vivencias, escuché aplausos. Sólo Carmen se atrevió a preguntarle si se arrepentía de haberse embarazado. A lo que mi madre sin dudar dijo que no.

La puerta se abrió, Bella entró agitada. Debió quedarse dormida. Siempre fue dormilona, yo pasaba por ella media hora antes de lo usual porque demoraba en levantarse y vestirse cuando estábamos en la escuela, hace tanto tiempo.

Cuando empezó a hablar me pareció escuchar a alguna concursante de un reality show contando sus anécdotas. Esperaba de ella mucho más que eso, creía que se abriría con las estudiantes no que intentara parecer graciosa. Debió llegar más temprano, así sabría el clima que dejó mi madre.

Obviamente las estudiantes empezaron a atacar a Bella, me acerqué un poco para asegurarme que no fueran groseras. La interrumpieron varias veces y la sacaron de control. Podía ver la incertidumbre en su rostro. Hicieron preguntas claves para desmoronarla y al mismo tiempo me convencieron que sus argumentos no eran propios. Alguien ha estado hablando con ellas, dejando que esas ideas románticas echen raíces. Es hora de concertar una cita con las parejas de estas niñas y saber si sólo son las chicas las que creen firmemente en esa historia utópica del felices por siempre.

De entre todas, Tanya, mejor amiga de Rosalie Hale, era quien más atacaba. Esa estudiante siempre fue muy impetuosa, ha causado problemas desde el primer día de clases. Yo le dicté literatura una vez y tuve que sacarla del aula porque no se callaba. En estos últimos meses me pareció que se había tranquilizado, que el embarazo la hizo reflexionar. Tuve que imponerme para que dejara de ofender a Bella pero lo siguió haciendo. Y con ellas las demás.

Llegó un punto en el que era insostenible esta reunión, las ofensas pasaron a los insultos y me llevé a Bella de allí.

La habían lastimado, podía verlo. La mirada firme y sarcástica de la periodista, había caído. En su lugar estaba ella, la Bella llorona que recurría a mí cuando se peleaba con alguien. El día que su madre le dijo que quería agrandar su familia, ella lloró como una niña en mis brazos, celosa de dejar de ser la única hija de Renée.

Luego de reponerse del shock, Bella fue pasando a la histeria. Traté de tranquilizarla disculpándome con ella, no quería que saliera corriendo sin escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Apenas pude disculparme, quería decirle más, tanto más… como en aquellas hojas que escribo durante las noches, ésas dónde le abro mi corazón…

_Perdóname por todo lo pasado,_

_perdóname por el presente,_

_por esta guerra en la que estamos inmersos._

_Perdóname por obligarte a defenderte._

_Por no poder manejar mis monstruos interiores._

_Perdóname por llamarte asesina,_

_cuando los asesinos fuimos dos._

_Yo más que tú, por cargarte la culpa de mi cobardía_

Pero no podía, las palabras no salen cuando ella está presente, los recuerdos vuelven, las noches desesperadas, los días de angustia. Debo dejarlo ir. Por el bien de ella, por mi propio bien. Quisiera que me gritara a mí, quisiera que se desquitara conmigo. Yo fui el culpable… vamos Bella.

_Toma mi corazón, aquí estoy dispuesto_

_úsalo como el blanco de tus dardos…_

Luego pienso que en lugar de hacerla rabiar debería recordarle como ella recordó minutos atrás, el maravilloso tiempo que pasamos juntos.

_Nuestro amor que pudo ser,_

_que dio un fruto marchito y temprano._

_Mi castigo siempre será ver las sonrisas infantiles_

_pensar que podrían ser nuestro hijo hijo._

_Todo se perdió, fue culpa mía, fue culpa tuya._

_Fue culpa de los dos,_

_de nuestra inmadurez,_

_de nuestra debilidad._

_Y cargaremos toda la vida con aquella culpa,_

_mientras no intentemos estar en paz._

Antes que pudiera tomar el valor de hablarle no como a una enemiga sino como a la mujer de la cual me enamoré y con quien quise envejecer, ella gritó.

_"No soy una asesina. ¡No lo soy! ¡No lo soy!"_

Creo que dejé de respirar al oírla. Mi cuerpo se congeló y mi sangre como lava ardiente me quemaba, golpeando con fuerza en mis venas.

Intentó marcharse pero no dejé que huyera, no otra vez.

_No te vas a volver a ir de mí,_

_llevándote contigo mis respuestas,_

_mis esperanzas, mis rencores._

_No te voy a soltar nuevamente…_

—¿No lo mataste? Respóndeme Bella ¿No abortaste?— creo que le hice daño pero estaba desesperado. No podía decir eso y salir corriendo. Aflojé un poco mi agarre sólo para suplicar –Por favor… te lo ruego…

—No. No lo hice…

* * *

_**La verdad por fin sale a la luz. Prometo actualizar pronto. **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


End file.
